


Spirited away or something like that

by Nossu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby, Arcee and Miko Nadakai are facing a new challenge when Ratchet's invention tosses them into the alternate universe where the violent war between good and evil has been raging for millennia. Our heroes have to adapt to the new environment and new bodies while they hope that the Autobots find a way to get them back before its too late.





	Spirited away or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written originally with my native language and I translated it to English. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting story here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But, I hope it is still worth it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro
> 
> Warning! This story includes violent and erotic scenes that is not suitable for the sensitive readers.

Jack felt how his blue motorcycle increased rpm when he shifted to the lower gear and prepared for the jump. He guided his bike to the concrete loading ramp and used it to jump over the metal fence. The bike landed and immediately when tire touched the ground Jack was already accelerating again and shifting to the higher gear. When Jack passed a small girl with the stop watch he slowed down and drive around the old factory building to talk with the girl.

 “Miko, how was it?” He asked from the girl.

 “Arcee was two second faster than you,” she said and smiled sweetly to him. Jack stepped down from the motorcycle saddle and let Arcee transform to her bipedal form.

 “That means I won,” Arcee said and lifted her servos up like she would have just won some motorcycle championship race. She poked Jack with her feet and added, “I will be claiming my price this evening.”

 Miko looked at Jack and then Arcee before she chuckled. “Miko, it's not that kind of price!” Jack cried out when he guessed what Mikol was thinking.

 “I will make you sweat,” Arcee said and poked Jack again and Miko started to laugh.

 Jack blushed and yelled to the laughing girl, “It's not what you think!”

 “I can already feel your finger in my sensitive places, “ Arcee said with dreamy tone and Jack saw how Miko was about to choke to her laughter.

 “I just promised to wash her!” Jack cried with his face red.

 “Yes, yes, I know, innocent wash,” Miko said with watery eyes, she was trying really hard to stop laughing.

 “I expect that you take a good care of my tail pipe, it's quite dirty,” Arcee said and Miko started to hit the ground while she rolled around.

 “Arcee, stop, you're killing her,” Jack cried and saw how the blue femme just smiled innocently.

 When Miko calmed down she looked at Arcee and asked, “What would Jack got if he had won?”

 Jack tried to show Arcee that she should not tell that, but Arcee did not notice or she ignored him when she said, “He wanted to teach me how to kiss.”

 Miko looked Jack with surprised expression on her face and then she asked, “Jack, you pervert, you were trying to abuse innocent girl.”

 “No! It was that, it was the other one,” Jack cried and covered his face, this was not going well for him. He had jokingly proposed a kiss first, but as Arcee had looked confused he had changed it to ride with Sierra.

 “Oh! Yes, I remember, you wanted to take me to some romantic place and then make out with me or something like that,” Arcee said and looked like she tried to remember what it was.

 “Jack!” Miko cried and placed her hand against her hips and looked really serious.

 “NO! I asked if I could get ride as I wanted to take Sierra out for a romantic ride,” Jack burst out and saw how Arcee started to mimic Miko.

 “Jack, you clearly don't have any idea how girls heart works,” Miko said with dangerous tone and pointed at Arcee and added, “What do you think she would have felt if you would have a make-out session with Sierra on top of her?”

 Jack looked at his hands, he had never thought about that. “Okay, it was a bad idea, making out on top of Arcee would be really uncomfortable. I should ask mom to lend me the car.”

 Miko batted her eyes a moment and turned to look at Arcee and said, “He is a hopeless idiot.”

 Arcee nodded and said, “Yes, I have noticed that.”

 “Jack, what's so special in that Sierra?” Miko asked with sugary tone.

 “Um, she is pretty and, and, she defended me against Vince,” Jack said and felt how he blushed.

 “How did she defend you?” Miko asked with curious tone.

 “Eh? Well, when Vince said that burgers that I sold to him tasted like a shit, she said that she liked my shitty burgers, I thought it was kind of cool,” Jack said and smiled, it was first and last time that Sierra had defended him and stood against Vince, after that, he avoided to look at him for a month. Jack kind of understood that as he would also be embarrassed if he gets a black eye during racketball match.

 “Baka!,” Miko cried and covered her eyes.

 Suddenly Arcee said something to Miko in Japanese and Jack lost the track of the conversation between Arcee and Miko. He was a bit surprised that Arcee talked Japanese, but them again it should be easy to download new language packs into the computer system.

 Arcee kept explaining Miko something and sounded a bit angry. What Jack understood was his name, Vince's name and Sierra's name and everything else was gibberish for him.

 “You know it's rude to talk with foreign languages...” he started to say, but was interrupted when both Miko and Arcee yelled to him, “Shut up!”

 “Okay, I go sat there and sulk,” he said and walked to sat on the old concrete stairs. It seemed that Arcee and Miko had a serious talk in Japanese. He would have said that it would have been a girl talk, but it was a bit hard to see Arcee as a girl, she was more like an older sister or angry aunt depending on her mood. Of course, he liked Arcee a lot and marveled her sporty forms, but then again he liked his mother too and thought that she had a good rack for her age. He even had to admit that he liked Miko too, but she was kind of flat and Jack prefered large breasts at least there had to be something to look at. Of course Sierra did not have much yeat, but Jack had seen her mother and oh boy, if she comes to her mother, then there was something to wait for. He noticed that Miko and Arcee gone silent and just stared at him like he would have been woman's enemy number one.

 Arcee transformed to her motorcycle mode and said, “Jack, Miko, lets get back to the base.” Jack hurried to sit on Arcee and felt how Miko put her small arms around his waist and pressed her flat chest against his back like she would have feared that she falls off.

 “I called the ground bridge,” Arcee said and drove into the green vortex when it appeared in front of then.

 Inside the base there was a full chaos. Agent Fowler was there with humans that looked like engineers and they all were fussing around the Ratchet's latest invention. Arcee stopped and let them off before she transformed to her bipedal mode.

 Ratchet saw how they arrived and yelled, “Miko, Jack, Arcee, you came just in time, I will soon start demonstrating my latest invention to Agent Fowler and others.”

 They all hurried to the old medic took a position around a large metal cycle that he had built on the ground. “What is that?” Miko asked and leaned closer to look at the circle.

 “Jack, can you hold Miko's hand and make sure that she is not jumping in?” Ratchet asked and Jack took firm hold from Miko's hand.

 “Jack, you have a large and strong hand. Do you know what they say about men with large hands?” Miko whispered and made Jack blush.

 “Now, ladies and gentlemen, mechs and femmes and engineers, I great Ratchet want to present you my latest invention,” Ratchet said with theatrical tone and bowed towards the human engineer who hold a camera in his hand.

 “Cut the crap and tell us what it is,” Miko cried and Jack wanted to cover her mouth that Miko comment would be now part of the government records.

 “Be patient you small and annoying human creature,” Ratchet said and smiled to the camera and whispered, “Can we cut that part out?” The camera man nodded and Ratchet continued, “I great Ratchet present you a device that will change human life, it will give completely new meaning to the travel between places.”

 “Oh! So, you reinvented the ground bridge,” Miko muttered with a loud tone and Jack saw how Ratchet grinned his denta.

 “This device is different, it does not rip holes to the fabric of time and space it transfers molecules into the energy patterns and transfers them through the space. Then, these energy patterns are reassembles back in the other end,” Ratchet said and waited that everyone shows how impressed they would be, but everyone was silent.

 “You know that Captain Kirk used that kind of device in the Start trek movie, so it's already invented,” Miko said and Jack saw how engineers like it would be true.

 “What?” Ratchet asked in confusion.

 “Ratchet, she is just messing with you, now show how it works,” Agent Fowler said and sounded inpatient.

 Ratchet nodded and said, “I set the target destination outside the base,” he pointed at the screen that showed similar metal circle on the desert floor, “and now I will beam something in there.” Jack saw how machine started and how air in the both end started to vibrate. Ratchet took a metal box and tossed it into the circle and they all saw how it disappeared and came visible in the other circle in the display screen.

 “Excellent, this will really be useful,” Agent Fowler said and engineer around him nodded.

 “Will it transfer organic material,” one of the engineers asked.

“What is its range,” Other engineer asked.

 “Transfer ability is the same with any material and distance can be adjusted with power up to a hundred thousand miles,” Ratchet explained and Jack felt how Miko's hand went stiff.

 “Hurry Jack, let's be the first humans that travel through it,” Miko cried and pulled Jack into the circle and same time Jack saw how Arcee leaped after them like trying to catch both of them.

 When Jack opened his eyes he saw that he was under blue sky and in the middle of the small forest clearing. “Goddammit Miko you did it again,” he cried with painful tone, it felt like every cell in his body would be in pain. He forced himself to the sitting position and tried to look around to see what happened to others. He was alone and thick forest around him looked like it would have been untouched thousands of years. Now he noticed that the forest clearing was a perfect circle and that he was in the middle of it.

 He stood up and felt that something was not right in his body and then he looked at his body. He saw how his breast muscles were really swollen and when he put his hands under his shirt and touched them he felt that they were not muscles. “Oh my god, I have tits, “ he cried and noticed that with a voice that a lot like his mother's voice. He pushed his hand into his jeans and felt how his pride and joy had gone and there was something else under his fingers. “It's gone, I turned to girl,” he cried and looked at his slender hands and dark gray skin and long and strong finger nails. He examined himself more, realized that he had somehow turned into the dark skinned girl that had a firm and large boobs, a thin waist, nice ass and long legs and waist long snow white hair.

 There was a sound of breaking brushwood coming from the forest and Jack hurried to hide behind the nearby tree. The source of the sounds stepped into the forest clearing and yelled with familiar tone, “You there, girl behind the tree, step visible, I can see your mammary glands and your backside.”

 Jack stepped to visible behind the tree and saw a blue knight standing in the other end of the fores clearing. The armor color and make was similar same that Arcee used and taking account his own strange change, he thought that there was a good change that other one would be Arcee so he gabled and asked, “Arcee? Is that you? It's me Jack.”

 “Jack?” the knight asked and looked at him like studying his appearance.

 “Yes, it's really me. Something went terrible wrong in the transport, my body changed to girls' body,” Jack said and looked at Arcee, she was now head taller than he and looked like a muscular knight. “You changed too,” Jack muttered and looked at the blue knight in front of him. Now, that he tought about it, Arcee's voice had been also different, kind of manly version of her old femme voice

 “Um, Arcee can you move closer, I want to take a look at your helmet,” Jack said and saw how Arcee walked to him and knelt in front of him. Jack took hold of the helmet that looked a lot like Arcee's old one and gently started to lift it up. The helmet came off and Jack let out a scared cry.

 “What's wrong?” Asked the blue skinned man that had a red lizards eyes.

 “Nothing, you just look like you would be a human or something like that, “ Jack muttered and noticed how there was a blue lizard scales on the Arcee's neck. Arcee had turned to some kind of human lizard hybrid knight. He looked at his hands and thought that he had turned to some kind of dark skinned human woman so they were kind of even.

 “Jack, your hair turned to white and it grew a lot longer,” Arcee said and moved Jack's hair with her armored hand and added with amused tone, “and you have a funny looking pointy ear.”

 Jack tossed the helmet to Arcee's hand and put his hands over his ears and then he started to swear. “What is it?” Arcee asked with worried tone.

 “You are a lizard man and I'm an elf girl,” Jack said and looked around and added, “I bet that Miko turned to some kind of devil.”

 There was a sound coming from the fores and Arcee put her helmet back on and took two curved blades from her back and prepared for the fight. They both saw how a small bald and green monster came out of the bushes and looked them in horror. Jack stared at the small monster and saw how he had a huge nose and long pointy ears and Miko's clothes on him. “I assume you are Miko,” Jack said and saw how the green monster opened his mouth and revealed a long line of scary looking teeth. Jack realized that it was supposed to be a smile or happy grin.

 “Yes and based on clothes, you must be Jack and that blue one must be Arcee,” the green monster said with masculine tone that still had a hint of Miko in it.

 “What happened to us,” Arcee asked and looked at the blade in her hand.

 “It seems that Ratchet's machine tossed us somewhere else than to his target and it also turned us to these monsters,” Jack said and let out a deep sigh.

 “We got spirited away or something like that!” Miko cried and hopped around like this would be fun, then she stopped and said, “You remember the shadow zone? I bet this is similar place. We just have to figure out how to get back and we turn back to what we used to be.” Jack felt how his head started to hurt, they had barely got out alive from that shadow zone and now they were again in the similar situation. And Miko just thought that things would eventually turn out okay and it's perfectly fine to have fun out of the situation before that.

 Miko moved her hands and picked up a huge rock and tossed it over the forest clearing like it would have been basket ball. “Jack! I'm a lot stronger than before,” she yelled voice full of thrill.

 “Yes, and a lot uglier too,” Jack muttered and crossed his hands under his round breasts.

 “Well, it's easy for you say, you look pretty like an elf girl,” Miko said and added with mocking tone, “You are a pretty dark elf girl with big boobs.”

 “Yes, well better that, than, than,” Jack pointed at Miko's huge nose and tried to think what to say to her without insulting her too badly, ” something,” he said and let out a sigh. The fact was that Miko was a bud ugly monster and he did not want to say it out loud.

 “My comm is not working and I can't use my navigation systems,” Arcee said with concerned tone and both Jack and Miko turned to look at her.

 “Arcee, you are not Cybertonian anymore,” Jack said with careful tone and added, “Also, you are now made out of flesh and bones like normal humans.”

 There was a short silence and Arcee clearly tried to process what he had said, “I see.”

 “You see?” Jack cried with an angry and asked, “Is that all that you can say? I'm almost in panic, my body turned to female and it feels strange.”

 “I also feel something strange, when I look at you,” Arcee added and pointed at her crotch.

 “My God,” Jack cried and turned his head away. Arcee was clearly having a boner under her armor.

 Miko started to laugh and said, “Jack you made Arcee hard,” he made a crude gesture with her green hand and asked with playful tone, “Maybe you should do something to it?” And again a crude gesture, this time with her hand and mouth.

 “Miko, now its not time to joke around,” Jack cried with angry tone and turned to look Arcee and asked, “Can you do anything that you did previously? Like transform or something like that?”

 “I try,” Arcee said and Jack saw how the armor's metal started to twist and melt away.

 “Jack run!“ Miko cried and pulled him away when Arcee's body started to grow.

 “What is happening?” Jack asked and watched how Arcee transformed to something blue and large.

 “Wow! It seems that you still have your ride,” Miko said and poked at Jack with her elbow. Jack nodded and marveled the sleek looking blue dragon in front of them, then he noticed a huge penis under the dragon's belly and he understood what Miko had meant about the ride.

 “How was my transformation?” Arcee asked with booming voice and turned towards them. Now Jack got a better look and saw that Arcee was large as a school bus and she had a leather saddle on her back.

 “You turned to blue dragon!” Miko cried and slapped her hand like she would have given applause to the transformation.

 “What is this dragon?” Arcee asked and looked at her long wings.

 “It's large flying lizard,” Jack said and added quickly, “really powerful one.”

 “I like this,” Arcee said and started to move her wings. Jack and Miko had a full-time to stand in the wind and Agent Fowler's helicopter started to feel like a kitchen fan compared to the wind that Arcee produced.

 “Okay, let's take a test flight, climb on board,” Arcee said and lowered her wing so that Jack and Miko could climb on top of her.

 Jack looked at Miko who grinned again and he knows that there was only one option, they had to take a risk that they crash down when Arcee notices that she can't fly. “Whatever,” Jack muttered and climbed on top of Arcee and took hold of the saddle. There were some kind of straps or safety belts and Jack used then to attach himself on the saddle. Miko climbed behind him and attached herself on the saddle and took hold of Jack. “Miko, I would appreciate it if you lower your hands,” jack said when he felt how Miko's green hand groped his breasts

 “Oh! Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking,” Miko said with an impish tone and put her hands on Jack's waist. Jack felt really uncomfortable, it was not much better place and now he even felt how something hard was pressing against back of his jeans, but he decided not to think about it now.

 “Arcee, we are ready,” Jack said and saw how Arcee started to move her huge wings faster and faster.

 “And we have a liftoff,” Miko said when Arcee started to rise from the ground.

 “Hold on, this is my first time flying a dragon,” Arcee said and Jack felt how Miko pressed herself closer to him and he smelled her monster smell that reminded him about a week old underwear. Jack did not have a time to say anything as a protest when the dragon reached the treetops and started to move forwards. “This is easy,” Arcee yelled with a happy tone and increased altitude and speed.

 “Just don't try any stunts,” Jack yelled in horror. For him, this was not something that he could not enjoy as he was a bit afraid of heights.

 “Arcee, please roll!” Miko cried and for Jack's horror Arcee started to tilt to the left really fasts. Arcee rolled on the air and Jack made a girly cry and hold the saddle like fearing to fall. “Awesome!” Miko cried and placed her left hand between Jack's legs.

 “Miko! Take you hand away or I will kick you down,” Jack cried with angry tone, he did not like the feeling that he got from the groping green hand.

 “I'm sorry Jack, it was an accident,” Miko yelled behind him and put her hands back to Jack's waist and It took a moment for Jack to calm down. After he got himself calmed, he felt himself a bit violated and unclean.

 “There is a small village down there,” Arcee cried and started to make a long circle around the village. Jack saw how small human looking figures run around and pointed at them. It looked like seeing a dragon caused a lot of fear and stress to the villagers.

 “Should we land and ask more info from them?” Arcee asked and Jack knows that she waited that he makes the decision.

 “Miko, you seemed to know something about what was happening to us, should we go and ask more information?” Jack asked from Miko who was now silent. “Miko say something?” Jack asked again.

 “I have read novels where people got summoned to the alternative world with fantasy game like a setting. Usually they turn out to be strong heroes who have to defeat some evil Lord before they can return home,” Miko said and Jack found a lot of similarities with their situation.

 “So, we are heroes and we have to defeat some evil lord?” he asked and turned to look Miko over his shoulder and noticed that his long white hair was flapping against her ugly face, but it seemed not to bother her.

 “I see one big problem in our settings,” Miko said and Jack saw how she grinned before she added, “Blue dragon, dark elf and green goblin are not something that you could consider as a hero characters, but maybe it's different in this world, who knows maybe they all are monsters and we are the norm here.”

 There was a silence and Jack considered their options and then he said, “Arcee, take us down to the village, let's see how they greet us.”

 “Okay, hold on, this is my first landing,” Arcee said and started to dive towards the village.

 


End file.
